Letters from the Heart
by Junebugger
Summary: A series of letters, from Satoshi and Krad, to the Niwas. I wonder how this will turn out...
1. First Approach

The letters start with Satoshi. I'm sorry if they appear a little out of character. Please tell me if something needs to be changed.

* * *

Daisuke,

You know, I used to hate you. I used to hate you so much, my blood would start to boil, and my low blood pressure would actually become high. I hated your innocence, your cluelessness, how you never had any pain, never felt like you were going to die, never, never, NEVER HURT LIKE I DID EVERY DAY.

I hated your goodness.

But somewhere along the line, my hate became so strong, it turned to love. I watched you jealously for so long, I began to understand you. I knew all your secrets, and what you could do. I knew more about you than you did yourself.

I began to care about you.

And, that was the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

It's impossible to love someone for so long, so intensely, without someone noticing. You noticed, Daisuke. And so did someone else.

Krad.

He loves me the way I love you. And, he hates you because my heart isn't his, it's yours.

Krad hurts me, Daisuke. He loves to hurt those he love, apparently for no other reason except for the thrill of hurting someone, of having control over someone. I can understand it, because I am the same way. I might not willingly hurt you, but ultimately, anything I love, anything I care about, will be swept away.

And, I am afraid that I will, in the same way, hurt you. So, you see, this is why I must keep away from you. I must, at all costs, stay away from you. It doesn't matter how much this hurts me; it'll hurt me more if YOU are hurt.

So, stop trying, Daisuke. STOP TRYING TO BE FRIENDS, AND GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE THIEF OF MY HEART!

Why?

Because I love you, Daisuke.

---Satoshi


	2. Dark's Reply

Satoshi,

This is Dark. Daisuke did not get your letter; I did. And, I'm here to warn you.

Get away from Daisuke, and take your pitiful excuse for an angel with you. Daisuke isn't the one who seeks you. Instead, YOU are the one who clings to him. Why else would you write that letter to him?

I don't care if you are attracted to little boys. Get over it. And, get out. Shoo. Fly. Scat. Go back home. Just don't ever come back.

---Dark


	3. Ice

Dark,

Well, it's been a long time since we last spoke. Your tongue has grown quite sharp. "Pitiful excuse for an angel?" "Shoo, fly, scat?" Very cruel of you, Dark. All for the Niwa boy, am I not correct? Then, this letter is for MY tamer.

As soon as he read your letter, he curled up on the bed and refused to move for several days. Extremely unpleasant. I had to force him to go on living, since I, and therefore he, can not die until you die.

Just like my poor Hikari wrote, I hurt those that I love. Why? He doesn't know. Alas, I do not know either. I just know that is what I do. And I will not stop until I have YOU, Dark, the infamous Phantom Thief. I will not stop until I have you, my love, then we can be together, forever, in the cold embrace of Death. Until then, I will not allow Satoshi to die.

Scream at me all you want. It will not change the fact that sooner or later I will have you.

---Krad


	4. Don't Come

Dark and Daisuke,

I'm sorry, if Krad said anything. My head hurts so much right now, I can't remember anything, Just wanted to say sorry...oh, I'm alright. There's no need to come visit me or anything. I might be a little muddled, but really, I'm fine, no need to worry. I'll miss school for a few days, then I go back. Will you please tell the teacher, Daisuke?

That's pretty much it. And please, don't come!

----Satoshi


	5. Dying

Dark,

STUPID STUPID STUPID LITTLE BRAT! I told him not to come, I specifically told him not to come since I'm so weak, but no, he HAD to come! Why didn't you stop him, Dark? Why? And now, Krad has you seperated. You can't stay apart for long, you know that, right?

The thing is, he's staying away from me too. So, I'm dying too. I've been dying, but this is much worse. It feels like I have something missing, like half of myself is missing, and it's killing me.I think that's what you are feeling too, right?

Listen, I strike a deal with you. I know you despise me. I know that you totally hate me. But for once, let's work together and both get our halves back, ok? Don't you dare ignore this, unless you want to kill Daisuke.

---- a very, very, frustrated Hikari


	6. Choices

Hikari,

Fine. You're right, you know. I don't like you. But sometimes, you just can't help it; you HAVE to work with someone you absolutely do NOT like. This is one of those cases. Now, down to business.

Do you know where Krad went with Daisuke? I have some ideas. If you've fought someone for centuries, you get to know them better. Choice one: one of his own stupid paintings. Well, maybe not so stupid since they were mostly of me. Two: one of the Hikari family's art pieces. Which truly are beautiful, and really worth stealing. And three: into his own dreams.

Pick one, Hikari, and we go hunt!

Dark


End file.
